SmPC44
is the 44th episode of the Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 433rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Gift of Friendship". Synopsis Miyuki thinks about her precious childhood friend and wishes to reunite with her in order to thank her for what she did in the past. '' Summary It is the Christmas Season and Miyuki was running to meet her friends at the shopping district. She accidentally fell down but was helped by a mother and daughter pair. Miyuki saw the girl has a mirror necklace which make her recall something from her past. Meanwhile, Wolfrun was frustrated of his failure and decided to bet on the last black ball and aim for Cure Happy. Miyuki met Akane and the others and told them about her time with her grandmother as a child. She used to be shy among people and her only love is reading fairy tales. Tae gave Miyuki a mirror necklace and she treasure it. However she still could not get along with the neighboring kids and ran into the forest crying. Suddenly a young girl wearing a straw hat appeared in front of her and they immediately became friends. One day, Miyuki drew a story book for the young girl to see but met up with the neighboring kids. She want to make friends with them but was too shy. But a voice told Miyuki to be brave and she greeted them. The neighboring kids welcome her and Miyuki was happy about it. Later, Miyuki could not find the straw hat girl and no one knew who she was. She suspected that she could be a mirror spirit however she was glad she met her and gave her the courage to make friends and to be happy in life. The girls found the same little girl earlier and she got separated with her mother. Miyuki accompanied the girl whose name is Yura and mentioned about her mirror necklace. Yura claimed her mother gave it to her as she is a crybaby and hope she can be strong. While Miyuki's admiring the generosity of Yura's mother and her friends, Wolfrun suddenly sucked Bad End energy among the people and challenge Miyuki. She transformed and Wolfrun used the black ball to turn a house into an Akanbe. He was full of rage and was beating Cure Happy to a pulp. Wolfrun claimed he hate her for everything she stands for however Cure Happy told her it was meeting her friends, families, classmates and Candy that she was able to move forward and she will protect them no matter what. Suddenly Cure Happy got a new surge of power and overwhelmed Wolfrun. She then used her new attack Pretty Cure Happy Shower Shining to weaken him. Wolfrun was not giving up but the others have arrived. They changed to Princess Form and defeated the Akanbe and got a new decor. After Wolfrun retreated and everything went back to normal, Miyuki thanked the others for everything they went through and realizes what happiness really means as they admired the falling snow in the night... Major Events *Happy Shower Shining appears for the first time. *This is the last time a Hyper Akanbe nose is used. Characters Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Joker *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Hoshizora Tae Trivia *The name of the mysterious girl in this episode, according to Japanese Wiki is Smile-chan, or ''Girl in the forest. *It is the last appearance of the regular Cure Happy eyecatch. *The Best Smile is played towards the end of the episode. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes